


About the baby - Jacob's POV

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [6]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: A chance once thought lost.





	About the baby - Jacob's POV

**Author's Note:**

> laveleyan asked: hi! not sure if this is how your requests work but I loved your “about the baby” piece and thought it was so sweet. would you be willing to write something like jacob’s point of view of that short story? thanks in advance for whatever you can do/ feel comfortable doing!!
> 
> Request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

Jacob woke with a startle, a not so uncommon occurrence for the veteran. He was accustomed to the nightmares and flashbacks now, only the worst of them being able to set him into any dangerous spirals that required venting.

This one, however; this one was different. It wasn’t a contorted memory of his past sins but rather a pleasant memory he found himself strangely fond of. Jacob didn’t put much stock into building relationships outside of his family, not enough time in the day or patience to be had. There was enough responsibility with training people in the Whitetail, he didn’t need the responsibility of a relationship on top of it. It would have been easier to forget.

But forgetting wasn’t something Jacob did. Instead he remembered the way their nails felt against his scarred back and the sweet smell that was so natural to them. He remembered the way their fingers danced in his chest hair, trailing his body while their tongue traced the scars in reach. They were so receptive to his actions and words…how long had it been since he enjoyed the company of someone other than his siblings?

Jacob remembered after they finished how his little lamb clung to him, sleep already taking them. Flush lips pulled into a smile that made him groan at the sheer thought of it, partially in interest but mostly in frustration. He was too old to be having these kinds of dreams and thoughts, not to mention his little mistake would-

He stopped his train of thought with an almost verbal snarl. It wasn’t a mistake and he would be damned to think of it as one. Jacob had “confessed” to Joseph what he did shortly after it happened, though it was mostly out of respect to the hard work his little brother put into his Project, but even then he never considered it a mistake.

Unexpected, yes, but not a mistake.

Jacob got out of bed with a sigh, moving to his window and looking down at the Veterans Center courtyard. He watched as his brothers and sisters trained and honed their skills in preparation for the new world. Each of them fighting to prove they were strong, to please their herald and The Father. The object of his desire was among them, sparring with one of the followers. He felt a faint smile pull at his lips when he realized they were winning. After the bout, they looked up at him, their eyes searching for his but the distance keeping them from finding his exact gaze.

The herald puffed out a breath and moved away, ignoring the exhaustion of his body and the thoughts in his mind, “Everything is a test and this is no different.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

It had weeks now since the tryst and Jacob was all too aware of the avoidance his little lamb was showing him. He had caught them sneaking around the center at all hours, hands either wrapped around their stomach or flinching at their sides. They would go missing around training hours, opting to assist in arbitrary tasks around the center instead of proving their prowess against their fellow soldiers.

The more he noticed it, the more he began to suspect things. Were they going to leave the Project? Were they trying to run away from the church? From him?

It was strange for him to think about, if he was honest. Stranger still that he found himself caring. He had done well compartmentalizing his thoughts in the waking hours with training and strategizing, but at times like these where Joseph dragged him out of the mountains at these godless hours for his Sunday sermons, his mind found it easier to wonder.

His little lamb was in the back, hiding from everyone while they listened to his little brother’s words. They were on edge and fidgety. Their arms were tight around their stomach and their head swivelled back and forth as if someone was after them. Jacob pushed the sudden need to protect down, he had to remain calm.

As Joseph finished his sermon and the followers approached to give their thanks, Jacob took his place beside his brother as he always did. He kept his eyes distant and disinterested, nodding whenever he was addressed but not giving much else. When the last of the followers left, Joseph turned to his siblings and spoke to them about the progress of the Project, stopping when soft footsteps approached them.

Joseph flashed a small smile, “Good morning, Y/n. Was something ailing you, child?” Jacob let his eyes trail up and down their body and noticed the flinch in their arms as they resisted the urge to move them. Their eyes connected with Jacob and something about them that told him something was wrong.

“Um, y-yes actually Father. Would I be able to speak with you privately?” their voice was so meek and unsure. It was nothing compared to the strong, confident one Jacob remembered. Joseph’s posture changed and he turned to his siblings, asking them for the privacy Y/n requested. Now Jacob knew something was wrong. There was a small part of him that told him to stay but the soldier part of him obeyed his brother’s request, bowing his head in a nod before following his baby brother and sister out of the church.

As soon as the church doors closed behind him, Jacob drifted off from the rest of the congregation. He leaned against one of the group homes in the compound, arms crossed over his chest as he thought about it.

His confession to Joseph was a blunt and honest one. He left everything out to bear with his little brother, feeling no regret for his actions, but seeing Y/n today made him think a bit differently and Jacob wasn’t sure why. The chances of it concerning him were unlikely given how Y/n had been avoiding him and yet he still felt that hope flicker in his chest.

Hope that needed to be snuffed out.

“Your mind is running around in circles, brother. Your troubles are very clearly written in your eyes.” Jacob rose a brow at Faith as she smiled at him, not a full one like she normally wore but a smile nonetheless.

Jacob shrugged and straightened his posture a bit, “I’m fine.” Faith twirled around, letting her dress flow with the motion. She didn’t say anything else, content to just dance and sing in Jacob’s general vicinity until something else pulled her attention and she was gone as quickly as she came.

The solitude didn’t last as long as Jacob had hoped, though he wasn’t against his new guest. Y/n had exited the church with a new veil of confidence around them. They scanned over the crowd and found him easily, approaching quickly at first but then slowing their steps and reverting back to that meek, paranoid visage they carried previously. Jacob felt his eyes narrow at that.

Why did it make him so angry?

“You lost little lamb?” He kept his voice as even as he could, not letting the strange, misplaced anger leak out in his words. Y/n jolted at the sudden voice, whatever thoughts that were clouding their mind immediately vanishing as Jacob’s eyes traced over their body, paying close attention to their hands cradling their stomach before looking them in the eye. It was all too clear now that they were close to him, “Expecting?”

His little lamb’s eyes widened at the question, their words fumbling out of their mouth in broken fragments, shocked that he was able to see it so soon. There was a crack in his demeanor, one that Y/n had missed much to his appreciation. In just a matter of seconds he could feel hope, devastation, and acceptance all pass through him. It dawned on him then, the conflicting feelings that had plagued his mind these last weeks and the explanation to those butterflies of hope the he felt.

His little lamb was pregnant and he wasn’t his.

Jacob’s next words came out with a cold, disinterested tone, “People always cradle their guts when they find out.” It came out harsher than he meant for it to but Y/n still seemed to smile at him anyway. They spoke of how Joseph deemed their pregnancy an act of God, granting them his blessing and hopes for the best. It made Jacob feel bitter about the whole encounter.

He just needed away from the situation, wanting to just go back to the mountains to train and prepare for the Collapse. But as he lifted himself to leave, his little lamb lunged forward. Their hands coiled around his to stop him, both of them knowing he only stopped because there was no strength in he own retreat. Jacob didn’t have time for this anymore. He had given them their congratulations, now it was time for him to get back to what actually mattered.

“What are you-?”

“About the baby!” Y/n’s voice snapped out in a panic and their grip tightened around his hand. Piercing blue eyes zeroed in on her, those same emotions pulsing through him like the beats of his heart as his little lamb struggled to speak. Their hands trembled in his, nervously caressing the callouses that covered them before taking a deep breath and moving themself forward until his palm pressed up against their stomach “…It’s yours.”

Everything for the eldest seed froze. His body, his mind, nothing wanted to respond to the news he had just received. Despite the disappointment he felt at his earlier assumptions, the thought of having a family of his own had been something long since lost to him. Jacob was damaged, broken. Just like the world he fought to protect. Could he be the father a child would need? Was he strong enough to be better than his own devil of a parent?

Doubt was a new feeling to him, but as he caressed his hand over Y/n’s stomach, from hip to naval and back again, a sense of calming content washing over him. “Mine?” The joy that overtook Y/n’s face came in the form of a smile brighter than anything the veteran had seen before.

His lamb nodded with a tiny hiccup, “Yours Jacob.” It was real. It was really his chance. Joseph preached about everything happening for a reason, that God had some kind of plan for each and every one of them, but for Jacob everything was a test, and this was his new one. A test to see if he could crawl out of Old Man Seed’s shadow and be a better father than the devil that raised him.

Jacob’s hand tightened around their hip and without warning he pulled them forward. His arms coiled around them in a protective embrace while his nose burying into Y/n’s hair, taking them all in. His little lamb was perfectly slotted against him, and he wanted it no other way.

Jacob embraced the rare display, giving himself the moment to just truly be happy as he rested his forehead against Y/n’s and let his voice rumble out in uncommon, delicate tones.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
